The Administrative Core of MGNet serves to support all activities of the RDCRN to optimize clinical research performance and career enhancement activities. We do so by provision of staff focused on facilitation of all activities related to study initiation, performance, and close out activities. Core services for clinical research coordinator training, biostatistical analysis, clinical trial development, and immunological investigations will be provided. The leadership of MGNet includes the administrative coordinator, clinicians, translational scientists, immunologists, patient advocacy group leadership, and patients. This collaborative group will provide oversight and drive process improvement as well as develop a strategic plan to assure the long-term viability of MGNet. Administrative Core will develop focused projects beyond those in the present proposal to enhance clinical trial readiness beyond MGNet sites and partner with industry to optimize the performance of MG clinical trials. The shared goals of all members of MGNet are 1) to provide a structure to enhance discovery and validation of treatment-responsive or ? predictive markers with the ultimate goal of enhancing therapeutic development, 2) improve clinical trial outcome measures and infrastructure, and 3) enhance the quality of clinical research for MG. As MGNet matures, the